The one who understands me
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Snails has always lived a tragic life. Especially as a toddler. But he then starts to hang out with Apple Bloom, who slowly begins to understand him... and begins to relize his tragic secrets. Will this filly help Snails out, or shall he be depressed forever?
1. Chapter 1

I ship Snails Bloom! dont's. Judge. Me! XD

* * *

Snails slowly woke up as the sun glared in his eyes. The rays shineddown on his from his broken bedroom window, which had been busted up by some other colts. Snails slowly got up and walked out his bedroom door to brush his coat and mane. He brushed it rhythmly and gently, getting the tangles out of it. He walked out of his bathroom and out the door.

Snails' house wasn't what you expected. It was old and broken. Busted windows, broken doors, cracked mirrors, creaking floors, dusty counter tops, cobwebs in every room, and wood torn off the house wasn't his problem though, he was bullied a lot in school. People picked on him for having freckles and being so slow minded. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that he ad no parents. No aunts and uncles, no grandgrandparents, no cousins or sisters or brothers or anybody. He was the last one of his family that was alive. His parents didn't even want him in the first place, so they abused him when he was 3 to 7 years old. When he was 8, they died in a car crash, leaving him all alone. He didn't tell anybody of his past life, so they didn't even know. Ms. Cherrile still thought that he had parents.

Snails walked down the town of Ponyville. He found the schoolhouse and entered. His class mates stared at him as he entered. Ms. Cherrile smiled. "Why hello Snails." She said cheerfully. "We were just about to begin class. Please have a seat." Snails faked a smile and sat near his best friend, Snips, who was smiling at him.

Ms. Cherrile smiled. "Now Class." She said. "There's going to be an essay in 2 months, so I want you to pick your partners. You will have 10 minutes to find a partner, so good luck." Fillies and colts began to pick their partners as quick as light. Sweetie Belle came up to Snips. "Hey, Snips." She said cheerfully. "Wanna be my partner?" Snips blushed. "Sure." He said. Sweetie Belle smiled. Snails slowly smiled, though it was fake.

10 minutes passed and Ms. Cherrile made everyone sit down. "Now we all have a partner?" The class nodded. "Raise your hoof if you do." Everyone, except Snails, rose their hooves. Ms. Cherrile blinked. "Snails," She said. "How come you don't have a partner?" Snails faked a smile and shrugged. "No body wanted to pick me I guess." "Did you even try picking one though?" Snails shook his head. Ms. Cherrile blinked.

Suddenly, the door opened. The filly that had entered was Apple Bloom. She was smiling. "Good mornin, Ms. Cherrile." She said. Ms. Cherrile smiled. "Good morning Apple Bloom." she said. "Today we will do an essay that is due in 2 months. You must pick one partner...and Snails doesn't have a partner." Apple Bloom looked at Snails. Snails blushed a bit. He wasn't used to being with anybody else besides Snips, so this was kinda hard. "Sure!" Apple Bloom said cheerfully. Snails' eyes widen. "Huh?" He said. Apple Bloom walked up to him. "Al be his partner!" Snails blushed a bit and smiled his weird smile. Ms. Cherrile smiled. Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Have a good day class!" Ms. Cherrile said as the young ponies ran out the schoolhouse.

Snails slowly began to walk home. "Hey Snails!" A voice called out. Snails looked and felt his heart stop cold. Apple Bloom was walking up to him with a smile on her face. "Why are ya goin in the forest?" Snails gulped. "Uh..." He said. "I Just wanted to explore." Apple Bloom smiled. "Could I explore with ya?" Snails then snapped. "No!" He shouted. Apple Bloom was tooken by suprise by the easy going unicorn's outburst. Snails blinked as he slowly relized what he had done. "I... I'm sorry." He said quietly. "I Just need to go... and please don't follow... I don't want you to see me right now." He then began to walk in the forest.

Apple Bloom blinked as she saw him disapper. Was he being mean to her or something? Why didn't he want her to follow him in the forest? Oh, well, maybe he'll tell her soon. Apple Bloom began to walk back to Sweet apple acers, leaving Snails behind.

* * *

Poor Snails, he has a tradgic life. :.(


	2. Chapter 2

we're back.

* * *

Snails walked through the ever free forest, alone. He entered his destroyed home and sighed sadly. It was just another bad day like always. Him getting pushed around by everyone, getting mistreated and hurt, and yelling at someone for doing nothing wrong. Apple Bloom must hate him now. Snails slowly walked to his bed and lied down. He layed his orange and green head to rest on a sof pillow. Suddenly, lightning lit up the sky. Snails looked up to see a thunderstorm, heading towards ponyville. And not just ponyville, it was also heading towards sweet apple acers.

Snails blinked a bit. Apple Bloom lived there, she was probably home by now. Could this thnderstorm be a twister? And could it destroy her home? Snails blinked slowly. Perhaps he should... just perhaps.

Applejack stared at the upcoming storm coming her way. "Big Mac!" She said. Big Mac blinked. "Yeap?" He asked. "Get the chickens in the barn! make sure all the farm animals are there!" Big Mac nodded. "Yeaup." He ran off to make sure. Apple Bloom walked up to her big sister. "Applejack."She said worridly. "Wat's goin on?" Applejack looked at her. "No time to explain, lil sis." She said. "We gotta..." A lightning stuck tree interupted her. It bursted into flames. Applejack pushed her sister towards the house. "Get to the house!" She demanded. Suddenly, wind began to blow dust everywhere. It made it hard for anyone to see.

Applejack struggeled to get inside the house, but she made it. "Where's Apple Bloom?" Granny smith demanded. Applejack's eyes widen. "Apple Bloom." She whispered with fear.

Apple Bloom whimpered as she stuggled in the storm. Dust blew into her eyes, making it diffucult to see. "Applejack!" She cried despretly. No answer. "Applejack! Help me!" Suddenly, a hoof grabbed her and began to pull her. Apple Bloom couldn't see who it was, but she didn't care. Soon, she was pulled into a house. She opened her eyes to see Snails smiling down at her. "Oh, Apple Bloom!" Applejack exclaimed, hugging her sister. "We were so worried." "Yeap." Big Mac said.

Snails slowly began to turn around and walk out the door. "Wait!" Apple Bloom exclaimed. Snails hesitated and turned around. He blinked with confusion. Apple Bloom blushed. "Ya save mah life Snails." She said. "And... ya shouldn't really go out there in that thunderstorm... so... would ya like stay here till it passes?" Snails blinked slowly. He didn't want to stay here... but he also didn't want to go out in the storm... and he definitely didn't want to go back home. Did he really have a choice?

Snails smiled. "Ok." He said. Everyone smiled. Granny Smith lit a candle and placed it down on a table. "I'm gonna go make some apple pie." She said. She wobbled towards the kitchen. "Be good now, ya'll." Applejack smiled at Snails. "Thank ya Snails." She said. "For savin mah sister's life. We all owe ya one." Snails blushed. "I Saw the storm heading towards here and I thought it was gonna hurt you guys so I just came here to make sure you guys were ok." He said, smiling silly like. Apple Bloom smiled. "Well I'm glad ya came here Snails." She cheered. "Right guys?" "Yeap." Big Macintosh said, smiling.

Snails had stayed with the sweet apple acers family for quite a while, and he didn't regret one minute of it. They played games, told ghost stories, read books, and even had the most delicious pie that you could ever taste. Snails even offered to do the dishes for them!

Snails snuggled up in his sleeping bag and sighed slowly. He hadn't been this comfy in years. "G'night Snails!" Apple Bloom said. Snails blinked slowly. He looked at her. "W... wha?" "I Said g'night." Apple Bloom said blinked. He had't been told good night in a very long time. He missed the sweet sound of it. Snails smiled. "Good night." He said.

In the morning

Snails snored quietly in his sleep. He dremt of wonderful dreams. He dremt living on the apple farm with Applejack, Big Macintosh, Granny smith, and Apple Bloom. It as so wonderful, he wished it would never end. They actually invited him to live with him. They told him that they loved him and would never let anyone hurt him... until it ended.

There was a knock on the door, which made Snails shoot up from his sleeping bag. He looked around tiredly. Applejac yawned and answered the door. The rest of the mane six were there, looking very worried. "Applejack!" Twilight said."We heard there was a storm here last night. Is everyone ok?" Applejack smiled and looked at Snails. "One of us would be purtty hurt right now if it wasn't for Snails." Rainbow Dash looked inside and stared at him. "How could he have helped?" She asked. Applejack smiled. "He saved mah sister's life by getting her outta the storm." Everyone gasped.

Fluttershy stared at Snails. "You're so brave." She said. Twilight nodded. "It was A pretty nasty storm last night." Rarity cringed at all the dust everywhere. "This place is a horrid mess, darling!" She exclaimed. "How can such kind ponies like you live like this?" Applejack rolled her eyes. "Because it's our home, genius." "Best home I've ever been to." Everyone looked at Snails. "Wudda ya mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You have a nice home, don't ya?" Snails stared at her, wide eyed.

Everyone blinked. Rainbow Dash slowly flew over to him. "Don't ya?" She asked gently. Snails suddenly began to cry. Rainbow Dash quickly backed off. "Whoa, whoa, kid." She said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry, but there's no reason to cry over a house." Snails then ran out the door and shoved past the mares.

Applejack blinked. "Snails wait!" She called out. Snails ignored her and ran into the ever free forest. He ran and ran and didn't look back. He found his home and raced inside it. He collapsed on his bed and began to cry uncontrollably. "No Rainbow Dash!" He screamed in his pillow. "No! I don't have a good home! I don't have a family, I doon't have a lot of money, I don't have a lot of food! I don't even have fresh water! And you harass me! Burn in hell you stupid slut! Burn burn burn!" He then stopped.

Snails let the tears roll down his cheecks. "No one loves me." He sobbed. "No one understand."


	3. Chapter 3

We're back!

* * *

Snails slowly opened his eyes. They began to sting from the sunlight and from crying all night. If Rainbow Dash didn't ask him that stupid question, he wouldn't feel so bad. Snails slowly got up and left his house without getting breakfast.

"All right class." Ms. Cherrille said. "Time for roll call. Featherweight."

"Here."

"Snips."

"Here."

"SIlver Spoon."

"Here "

"Dimond Tiara."

"Here."

"Sweetie Belle."

"Here."

"Scootaloo."

"Here."

"Apple Bloom."

"Here."

"Snails."

No answer. Ms. Cherrille looked around for Snails. "Snails?" "Right here Ms. Cherrille." Everyone looked and gasped. Snails was right there at the door. He looked tired and his coat and mane was a mess. He had dark circles haning from the bottom of his eyes and his eyes were red. He slowly went to his desk, ignoring the shocked stares of his classmates. He sat down and put his head on his desk. "Snails." Snips said, very worried about his friend. "Are you ok?" Snails only response was a slow and small nod.

Apple Bloom blinked. "Snails." She said gently. "Ya left without sayin g'bye to us. Wat happened yesterday." Snails groaned slightly. "I Don't wanna talk about it." He said quietly. Ms. Cherrille walked over to him. "Snails," She said. "Are you sick today?" Snails shook his head slowly. "Are you sure?" He nodded.

Dimond Tiara scoffed. "He has to be!" She said. "I Mean look at him! He looks awful! And I know why. Rainbow Dash asked him about his house and he began to cry like a little baby." Snails hid his face deeper in his hooves. Apple Bloom glared at Dimond Tiara. "Dimond!" She scolded. "You don know anything about Snails! So bug off, will ya?" Dimond Tiara rolled her eyes. "Well he shouldn't be such a loser. I mean, there's nothing wrong about a house. It's not like it's terrible or anything. Unless his family is nothing but sloppy, stupid, ugly, annoying, lazy..."

Snails threw a large book at her with lots of force. It hit her in the face, giving her a huge bruise. Snails' face was red with anger. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT MY FAMILY YOU BITCH!" He pounced on her and began to stomp of her. He punched her and kicked her and made her black and blue all over. His class mated began to scream in horror. Ms. Cherrille pulled Snails off of Dimond Tiara.

Dimond Tiara hid behind her teacher's desk, tears going down her bruised face. "Snails!" Ms. Cherrille scolded. "What has gotten into you!" Snails shoved her off and snarled at everyone. The class hid behind their teacher. Ms. Cherrille glared at him. "Snails," She said. "I Swear, I will call you parents right now!" "Do it then!" He shouted. "They won't pick up!" "And why is that?" "IT'S BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY PARENTS!"

He breathed hard with anger as everyone stared at him in shock. Apple Bloom blinked. "Snails..." She gently. "We... we didn't know." He shoved her off. "You don't know?!" He shouted. "Or you just don't care?!" Apple Bloom backed off, full of shock. Snails ran out the door.

Everyone blinked with wide eyes. Dimond Tiara sat down, crying. "I Didn't know." She sobbed. "I Didn't know." Silver Spoon comforted her. Sweetie Belle Began to cry. "I Feel so sorry for him!" She said. Scootaloo stared at the ground sadly. Snips sat down at his desk and whimpered sadly. "He didn't even tell me about it." He said. Apple Bloom had tears in her eyes. "I Never knew he hd such a sad life." She whispered.

* * *

Apple Bloom walked home slowly to her home. She thought about what Snails had said. He didn't have parents. She never knew he was an orphan, and with him not even telling Snips about it... it must have been pretty bad. It must hurt him a lot.

Apple Bloom walked into her house. Granny smith smiled at her. "Howdy Apple Bloom." She said. Apple Bloom looked at her and nodded. "Hi Granny smith." She said sadly and walked up to her room. Applejack bumped into her. "Oops." She said. "Sorry lil sis." Apple Bloom nodded sadly. "It's all right." She said quietly. Applejack blinked. "Wat's wrong, Apple Bloom." "I Don't wanna talk about it. It hurts to talk about it." Applejack blinked. "Apple Bloom." She said. "If somthin's hurtin ya, ya gotta tell me. Now wat's goin on?"

Apple Bloom sighed sadly. "It's about Snails." She said. Applejack smiled. "Ya mean that sweet heart who saved yer life? He's such a sweety." Apple Bloom nodded. "I know but... I found somthin out that was bad about em." Applejack's smile disappeaed. "Like what?" she asked suspiciously. Apple Bloom sighed sadly. "I Found out that he... he doesn't... he doesn't... He doesn't have parents, all right! The whole class knows! He beat Dimond Tiara up for loud mothin his family and he gave her what she deserved, and that's when he told us all his secret! All right! I told ya!" Apple Bloom ran into her room.

Applejack blinked in shock. She never knew Snails was an orphan She had to tell someone about this.

* * *

Snails sobbed uncontrollably on his pillow. Each day was just getting worse and worse and nothing looked like it was going to get better. "I Hate my life!" He screamed in his pillow. "I Wish i was dead! No body loves me! No body!" "That's not true." Snails turned around to see Zecora. He glared at the zebra. "What are you doing here?" He snapped. "And how do you know where I live?" Zecora stared at him. "Calm down." She said. "You'll make your horn blow off with all your anger." Snails growled at her. "Get out of my house!" he snarled. Zecora nodded. "As you wish." She began to walk out the door. "But I will help you with your problems." She said. "I Will." she walked out the door.

Snails sighed sadly. "That's something nearly impossible, Ms. Zecora." He whispered sadly. "Very impossible."

* * *

Poor Snails. He's having a really tough time. TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

We're back! ;)

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Rainbow Dash said. "You're telling me, that when I said somethin about his house, it reminded him of his parents and he got angry and beat Dimond Tiara up?" Applejack nodded. "Yer darn tooten he did." She said. "Apple Bloom told me what happened. I couldn't believe mah ears. I think we should go and find em girls!" The main six agreed. "But wait!" Rarity exclaimed. "He could be anywhere in Ponyville! We don't even know where that child lives!" "Then we'll have to look all over Ponyville until we find him." Twilight said.

And so our girls set out to find Snails.

Snails walked through the ever free forest. His eyes full of tears. His life was getting worse and worse by the momment. He couldn't help but wonder... why was he still alive he couldn't take this pain anymore. Everyone just thinks he's a dumb little colt with no future, so what's the point. He was the laughing stock of all equestia. The one who gets to be the vilian's stupid henchman, the one who acts like a fool, the one who's stupid, the one who has no future. "And I don't have any future." Snails said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Snails!" a voice called. Snails looked over a bush to see the main six looking around Ponyville. Twilight knocked on a pony's door. A light blue pony answered. "Excuse me." Twilight said. "Have you seen a orange and green colt named Snails and do you know where he lives. We really need to speak with him." The pony shook her head. "Nope." She said. "I've never heard of him or seen him."

Twilight nodded. "Thank you." The pony shut the door. Rainbow Dash growled. "This is hopeless!" She said. Fluttershy flew up to her to calm her down. "Now Rainbow dash." She said. "We'll find out where Snails lives." Snails gasped. 'Oh no!' he thought. 'If they find out where I live, they'll find out about my past and I'll end up in a foster home, far far away from the ponies I love... I have to do something about this.' He quickly put on his fake smile and walked out of the bush.

"Uh... I heard you were looking for me." The girls looked to see Snails smiling at him. Pinkie Pie smiled. "Hiya, Snails!" She cheered, hopping around him. Snails smiled and chuckled. "You're funny, Pinkie Pie!" He said. Pinkie Pie grinned.

"Snails," Applejack said, walking up to him. "Hiya, Applejack." He said. "Hey, there." She said. "I need to talk to ya. Apple Bloom came home cryin about you bein an orphan and all, she had tears runnin down her cheeks. So is it true, Snails, are you really an orphan?" Snails began to sweat. "Uh... I... I... uh..." 'I have to think of something fast!' he thought to himself. Suddenly, it hit him. "Hey," He said, looking over the girls. "Whudda ya know. Ponies are having a free birthday party cake sale with ballons and ice cream and candy." Pinkie Pie gasped. "PARTY!?"She cheered. She ran off in the direction Snails had looked. "Pinkie Pie, come back!" Twilight demanded as she and the others ran off after her.

Snails whipped around and ran as fast as he could. He ran and ran and ran. He saw his house and jumped inside his cracked window. He struggled to get up his broken stairs, but he maneged to get up them. He ran to his bed and covered up. He panted, out of breath. "I'm doomed." He whimpered. "I'm doomed!"

Apple Bloom began to sob on her bed. "It ain't fair!" She cried. "Snails deserves to have parents! He's a sweetheart! Calm down Apple Bloom. He may have grandparents or aunts and uncles. Maybe he does. Maybe I should go out and find out mahself!" She ran out her bedroom door. "Granny Smith!" She said. "I'm gonna go visit Snails! I'll be back shortly." Granny smith smiled. "Come back soon." She said.

Apple Bloom ran out the door and ran around Ponyville, to find Snails. But he was no where in sight. She knocked on every door and asked f Snails lived there or not, and they all said no. Apple Bloom sighed sadly and sat near a bush. "It's hopeless." Suddenly, she began to hear sobbing. It was coming from the ever free forest. Apple Bloom looked to see if anyone was looking, which no one was. So the young yellow filly walked into the forest.

Apple Bloom whimpered a bit as she walked down a scary path. "Maybe this was bad idea," She said. "Maybe I should turn..." But the crying was much closer now. She then straitened up. "No Apple Bloom." She said to herself. "When somepony's in trouble, ya gotta find the reason to find out." She then went into full speed and ran down the path.

The crying was closer now. She smiled. "Now I can..." She stopped.

Right in front of her, was a huge, scary, worn out house.

Apple Bloom gulped and began to walk inside. She cringed at all the cobwebs and dirt and dust and broken stuff in the house. Everything was a mess. Funiture was broken, stuffing torn out and springs showing. Windows busted and crakced. Door broken off and walls torn up. This place was a wreck. Apple Bloom continued to hear crying. She carefully walked up old stairs and stopped at a door. She carfully opened it and she couldn't believe her eyes. Snails, right there, was crying on his bed. The orange and green colt had tears filling his eyes.

"Sn-Snails?" Snails looked to see Apple Bloom. "Apple Bloom..." The two stared at each other for a momment, neither could brake the silence. Finally, Snails shook his head. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "Question is," Apple Bloom said. "What are you doin here?" Snails sighed sadly. "I... I... huh... I live her." Apple Bloom blinked. "What?" "Please don't tell anyone else I live here." Snails begged. "if they find out, they'll send me to a foster home far away from Ponyville, for away from my friends, far away from my teacher, and far away from you... please don't tell." Apple Bloom blinked. "Snails, I... I won't tell." She said, smiling. Snails sighed in relief.

"You should go back home." He said. "Applejack might be looking for you and I don't want her to look here." Apple Bloom nodded. "I'll leave Snails," She said. "But could I come back sometime?" Snails nodded slowly. Apple Bloom smiled. "Great." She then ran out of the house.

* * *

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

We're back! omg, I can't believe that people actually like my mlp fanfic! yay!

* * *

Apple Bloom walked home. She was thinking about what Snails said, 'please don't tell anybody'. Snails really didn't have a friendly life, but he needed a friend. A friend who would understand him.

Apple Bloom opened the door to see Applejack glaring at her. "Where in tarnation have you been?" She said. "I came back and you were gone! We'rd you sneak off to?" "She went to go visit that sweetheart, Snails." granny smith said. Applejack stared at her little sister. "And did ya find em?" She asked slowly. Apple Bloom felt sweat go down her forehead. "No." she said. "I Looked everywhere... but... I didn't find em, Applejack." Applejack gave her a stern look. "Well," She said. "If ya find em, tell me right away." Apple Bloom nodded and watched her sister walk away.

She ran upstairs and locked her door and grabbed her diary and began to write. 'Dear diary,' Apple Bloom wrote. 'I found out a horrible secret about Snails, I never knew what life he had. He lives Iin a dirty house with nothin, but he may be dirty, but he has a clean heart. I wish I undertood him more in the past instead of pushin him away... if I knew what he had back then, I would help him and never stop. Princess Celestia... I pray to you that you'll tell me what to do... I want to help Snails... but I feel like I can't. I pray that Princess Luna will come in my dreams and tell me.'

Apple Bloom put her diary down and began to cry.

* * *

"Role call." Ms. Cherrille said.

"Ditzy."

"Here!"

"Dimond Tiara."

"Here!"

"Silver Spoon."

"Here!"

"Sweetie Belle."

"Here!"

"Scootaloo."

"Here!"

"Feather weight."

"Here!"

"Apple Bloom."

"Here."

"Snips."

"Here!"

"I pray to celestia he's here, Snails."

"Here."

"Thank goodness you're all here." Ms. Cherrille said. "I decided that we're going to stop the project that was planned to do in two months. Right now, I need to do something. Snails, will you please come with me." Snails slowly got up and walked outside with Ms. Cherrille.

Scootaloo poked Apple Bloom, getting her attention. "Did you find Snails at his house?" She asked. "Because Rainbow Dash told me that Applejack said you were going to find Snails. So did you find him?" "Yeah!" Ditzy said, turning around in her seat. "Did you find him?"

"Yeah!" Dimond tiara said. "We're does he live?"

"Is he having family problems?"

"Why is he so sad?"

"is his house clean?"

"What happened to his parents?"

"Does he have any family?"

"Why is always a mess?"

"Is he ok?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Apple Bloom screamed. Everyone stared in shock at her outburst. Apple Bloom breathed hard with anger.. "No!" She shouted. "I didn't find em, allrighty? I din't! Now can ya'll shut up and stop askin me these stupid questions?!" Everyone sat back in their seats and blinked in shock.

Snails came back in, looking very pissed off. Ms. Cherrille followed him in, she looked very shocked. "All... all right class." She said as Snails took a seat and sat down. "Why don't we just... play outside for a while... just go have fun." Everyone ran out the door.

Snails sat on a bench with Apple Bloom. "What did Ms. Cherrile tell ya Snails?" Snails sighed sadly. "She asked me about my family. I nearly bucked her, but instead i told her that I wish she would burn in hell. Then I went back inside." Apple Bloom blinked. "Where is your family?" She asked. Snails sighed. "I Don't have any." He said quietly. Apple Bloom gasped. "Snails I... I'm sorry." She said. "Don't be." He said. "After all, I'm just a mistake, waiting to happen." Apple Bloom held his hoof. "No you're not!" She said. "You're sweet and kind and friendly, and if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't be here today." Snails smiled at her and held her hooves. "You're sweet Apple Bloom." He said, smiling a real smile. Apple Bloom blushed.

Snails got up and slowly got something out of his pocket. He showed Apple Bloom a necklace. It had a blue crescent moon on it. "I Got this when I was born." He said. "I Think my biological mother gave it to me. My foster mother said my real mom gave it to me before she left me. But my foster parents wouldn't tell me who she was, they said that she never loved me and wished I was dead." Apple Bloom gasped. "Why would they tell you that?" "Well they told me they hated me every day before they died so they told me that my real mom hated mom me." "If I was your real ma, I wouldn't hate ya." Snails smiled. "Thanks." He said. "But I don't think she really loved me." Apple. Bloom sighed sadly. "Could I come over to you're house today?" She asked. "I Don't want mah sis to find ya, so I'll tell her that I'm going to the store and I can meet you at you're house." Snails smiled. "Ok." He said.

* * *

Snails made a bed for Apple Bloom. She needed to be treated like a princess, heck! To him, she was a princess. A beautiful, sweet princess. Snails stared at his necklace. He sighed sadly. Suddenly, it began to glow a bluish color. He stared at it closely and suddenly, he began to have a vision. When it stopped, his eyes were wide with horror. "Apple Bloom." He whispered in fear. He raced out of his house to stop the horrible vision from happening.

* * *

What was the horrible vison? why is is Snails so scared for Apple Bloom? Find out on TBC!


	6. Chapter 6

We're back! :D

* * *

Apple Bloom walked through the forest, her lovely red mane brushed and her bow tied tightly. She smiled as she thought of she and Snails might talk about. But... for some weird reason... she didn't feel safe. She felt like something was watching her, waiting to pounce and kill her. She whimpered a bit and began to walk faster. Suddenly, a flash of orange and green grabbed her. Apple Bloom screamed and tried to get away. "Apple Bloom, be quiet!" She calmed down as she relized that it was just Snails. He held her gently as he looked around with sharp, keen eyes.

Apple Bloom blinked. "What is it?" She asked. Snails didn't respond. He kept looking around. "We're not safe here." He said in a suprisingly strong firm voice.

Suddenly, changlings, ponies that change into things, began to surround them. The changlings laughed maniacally as they surrounded the colt and filly. Apple Bloom screamed and hid behind Snails as the changlings cornered them. One changling smirked. "Well what do we have here?" He asked. "A Young coly and a young filly. Are you dorks lost?" Snails whimpered a bit, but he stood strong. "Leave us alone!" He sai. "We're just going home."

A Changling kicked Snails aside. "Where we're taking you two will be your new home." The changlings left Snails and began to walk towards Apple Bloom. Snails saw a changling grab her and he felt rage go through him. Without thinking, he slamed into the chngling and stomped on him. He glared at the other ones, his eyes filled with anger. He charged towards them and kicked them, he bucked them and stabbed them with his horn and used magic to throw them aside. The changlings that were still alive raced away.

Snails snarled as he watched them leave. He blinked a bit as his anger left him. He stared at the changlings he had killed. He... he couldn't belive what he had done... he killed somepony! And not just one, he killed 10!

Snails slowly turned to see Apple Bloom staring at him in shock and fear. Her eyes were wide and she was shaking. Snails saw a drop of blood on his nose. He slowly looked in puddle to se that he was covered in blood. He didn't see the Sweet, easygoing colt he behaves like... he saw a monster. But was he really a monster? He protected Apple Bloom didn't he... he saved her. He killed for a friend, a friend that he cared for with all his heart.

He slowly walked towards her and gently petted her mane. She was still shaking, but she hugged the bloody colt. She felt safe with him. Snails gently petted her mane over and over again. "It's ok." He whispered in her ear. "You're safe... you're safe."

Applejack walked back n forth. "I Can't belive she's been gawn for hours!" She exclaimed. "Yeap." Big mac said. The door opened and Apple Bloom walked in. Her mane was shown to have blood in it, and it was suprising that somepony could see it. Applejack gasped and ran over to him. "Apple Bloom!" She exclaimed. "What in tarnation happened?!" Apple Bloom looked away. "Nuthin." She said quietly. "I Just... I just... I spilled punch in mah mane." Applejack blinked. "That doesn't look like punch." She said firmly. "What. Happened?" Apple Bloom felt her heart race. She didn't know what to do. She raced out of the house and never looked back. "Apple Bloom!" She heard her sister call out. She ignored her and kept on going.

She raced into the woods and knew she lost Applejack. She ran and ran and ran and didn't look back. She looked around to see snail's house and ran inside. Snails blinked at her when he saw her. "Apple Bloom?" He said. "What are you doing here?" Apple Bloom sighed sadly. "I ran away." "What?!" Apple Bloom slowly nodded. "I thought I'd be safe here. I lied to Applejack. I'm such an Iidiot." She lied down and stared at the ground.

Snails walked towards her and lifted her chin to look at him. "Apple Bloom." He said gently. "you can't keep running from your fears and nightmares. I've ran here all my life to try and forget them, but it only made it worse. It'll make your pain even worse if you run away from your problems. You must face them... and for you to face them... I must face mine." He got up and began to walk out the door. Apple Bloom followed him as he walked through the forest and into ponyville.

They walked around it until they found the mane six. Applejack saw them and ran up to hug Apple Bloom. "Oh, I was so worried!" She cried. She stared at her. "don't you ever run away like that again." Pinkie pie began to grin as she saw Snails. "We found Snails!" She cheered. Twilight walked towards him. "Snails." She said. "We have to talk." Snails nodded and followed them as they walked to twilight's treehouse. Snails felt himself wanting to turn back, but he didn't He had made Apple Bloom a liar and made her have pain in her heart and he was going to make it better.

* * *

will Snails tell the mane six his terrible secrets? Will Apple Bloom have no pain?Find out on TBC!


End file.
